


Hidden

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe- Canon Divergence, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Rey, Implied Smut, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren is still a prick, Survival, established finnrey, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn and Rey are students under Luke at his Jedi Temple. Throughout their time together there, they’ve grown close and fall for one another, keeping their relationship a secret.When Ben turns to the Dark Side and becomes Kylo Ren, Finn and Rey manage to escape the destruction and land on the desert planet Jakku. Through their teamwork and determination for one another, they survive with hopes to leave and find their way in the Galaxy.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Breathe.” The voice of Luke Skywalker lets out softly. “Feel the world around you. Let it in and reach out.”

Finn and Rey sat next to one another, their legs crossed on the cool rock ground. Their eyes were closed and their hands rested on their knees. They were students under Luke Skywalker, THE Luke Skywalker, hero of the Galatia Civil War, Jedi Master. He had sought them both out after the force called to him, seeing great potential in them both. Throughout their time at the Jedi Temple, they had quickly risen to be the top of the class. Some days it would be Finn at the top and other days it would be Rey. Despite the exchange of being top of their class, the two never conflicted over it, instead embraced one another and their ability within the force. 

Being the top of their class meant they spent a lot of time with one another as Luke taught each student differently, each with their own pace, but both Finn and Rey were progressing at nearly the same rate. This was another one of the lessons they shared together. They were close to becoming Jedi Knights but were months away before becoming full fledged Jedi Knights. Today’s lesson would work on their connection with the force itself. 

“That will conclude today’s lesson.” Master Luke cut in, causing them both to jolt open their eyes. “Go get dinner and some rest.” He smiles warmly at them before leaving the secluded area. 

Finn is the first one to stand up, he offered his hand to Rey who gladly takes it.

“Thank you, Finn.” She smiles warmly at him.

“Any time.” Finn tries to sound confident. “Want to grab dinner together?” 

“I’d love to.” Rey replies as she brushes the strands of hair away from her face onto the sides. “Lead the way.” 

* * *

Grabbing a tray of food each, they sat down at their usual spot. Despite being at the Temple for years, they stayed to themselves, as did the other students. Being so well versed in the force certainly didn’t help with making friends as others would have an agenda or simply disliked them through jealousy or envy, they couldn’t tell. Finn and Rey couldn’t complain as they quite enjoyed the company of one another, and to them that’s all the companionship they would need while here. 

Digging into their food, they conversed and shared laughs. Their bliss would be interrupted when Ben Solo entered the mess hall. He always brought doom and gloom with him. He was the nephew of Luke and although Luke tried his best to accommodate his nephew, going beyond what was necessary to make Ben feel welcome, he would always make it seem as if he despised the place. For many of the students there, it was a privilege to be taught by a Jedi, yet alone Luke Skywalker, but Ben would go out of his way to voice his displeasures. 

Finn glared at Ben when he entered. Rey noticed his eyes and followed them, turning around and spotted the target of Finn’s glare.

“Kriff sake, why is he here now?” She questioned, brows furrowing.

“Doesn’t look good, we should hurry and get out of here before he makes a scene.” Ben seemed to despise Finn and Rey the most, maybe it was that they were top of class or they garnered the attention of his Uncle, it could be any reason, but he did not like the two at all.

“Agreed.” They quickly finished eating and got up to leave. 

* * *

They made their way back to their rooms. Stopping outside Rey’s room, Finn kissed her. 

“Finn… not here, someone can see us.” Rey blushes at the idea of getting caught. It was known the Jedi code forbade attraction and what she had with Finn could be dangerous and potentially get them both kicked out. They managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone, the only person to know was a pilot and friend of theirs, Poe Dameron who worked for Luke’s sister, Leia. Throughout their years together, they grew closer until one day Rey made a move during their training sessions together. Luke has given them instructions and left to deal with his other students leaving them alone in the woods. They would practice sparring and after numerous draws, Rey managed to swipe at Finn’s legs, causing him to fall on his back, but not before dragging Rey down with him. With Rey on top, Finn struggled the get her off and Rey, realizing their predicament, wasn’t going to let him up easily and her feeling spilled out and she dipped her head down and put her lips to his. That would be the beginning of their secret. 

“Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself.” Finn rubbed the back of his head shyly but couldn’t help chuckling.

“I’m gonna go shower… I’ll see you later tonight?” Rey rubbed his arm.

“Oh yeah yeah! I’ll head back and shower as well and I’ll see you tonight.” Finn managed to contain his excitement. Giving her one last hug that seemed to linger longer than necessary, Finn waited for her to close her door before practically sprinting to his room and quickly showered.

* * *

Hours passed before Finn felt it was safe to sneak out. It was an informal agreement between Finn and Rey that if they were to see each other, they’d wait until midnight as everyone else would be asleep by then and chances of being caught were at their lowest. 

Finn made his way over to Rey’s room and knocked in a code that signaled it was him and not someone else. 

It didn’t take long for Rey to answer the door and quickly dragged him inside. Once inside she wrapped her arm around him and he did the same. 

Soon they were laying on her bed. On nights like these, they would sleep side by side, waking up early enough for the visitor to return to their room as to not cause suspicion. 

They didn’t speak much, simply enjoying being in the presence of the other and cuddling under the covers. Rey turned around and faced him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She kissed him.

Soon their kisses turned heated and became sloppy with Rey taking the lead.

Finn pulled back, clearly knowing where this could be headed. He was about to say something but his look was all Rey needed to understand what he was going to ask. 

“I’m sure.” She smiled brightly at him. “I want you to make love to me.” She flipped them over, lying on top of him as she whispered seductively into his ear.

Having her confirmation was all Finn needed and he quickly began working at her nightclothes and she did the same. 

* * *

Hours of intense activists later, Rey laid on top of Finn. Both their bodies were drenched in sweat, their own and the other’s. 

“Where’d you learn to do all that?” Rey breathed out. “You said I’m your first?”

“I didn’t learn it, I just had a feeling. I should be asking you where you learned that.” Finn grinned. “And yeah, you’re the only person.” 

“And you’re my first and only.” Rey cuddled closer at his side.

“I love you Finn.” Rey blurts out.

“I love you too.” Finn doesn’t question it, he had wanted to confess his love for the longest time.

Soon they grew tired and closed their eyes, drifting off to a peaceful sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Finn.” A whisper calls out. He blinks a few times from his slumber trying to adjust to his surroundings.

“Huh? What?” He groans out, still somewhat unsure of where he was and why his body aches. 

“Finn! Wake up.” He hears the sweet soft voice of Rey.

Coming to his senses he gets up from, the memories of last night rushing back to him and he can’t help but blush at it. “Hey Rey. What time is it?” 

“It’s almost six in the morning. You have to get back to your room before anyone sees us!” It was still early, the sun was barely starting to break through the dark sky. Around this time hardly anyone else would be awake and those who were would rather stay in their bed for a while longer. Most students didn’t start until the sun was fully out so they would be relatively safe from any wandering eyes. When they slept over at one another’s room, they would leave at the least half an hour before the sixth hour, it has worked for the most part. There were some instances in which someone saw them in the hallways but they have yet to be questioned, often time a simple acknowledgment before going their separate ways. 

“Kriff!” Finn jumps out of the bed, rushing to grab his belongings. “So sorry Rey… I lost track of time.”

“Don’t apologize, I am partially responsible.” She giggles watching him scramble to get clothed. She hands him his shirt which she wore to sleep last night. 

Fully clothed, they stood by the door. “I’ll see you later for breakfast?” Finn questioned, leaning on the wall.

“As always.” She beamed at him. She leans in and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you then.” 

Closing the door, Finn rushes to his room to get another hour or so of sleep before getting up, again.

* * *

They meet up outside the mess hall as they always had before heading inside and grabbing some food. The food at the temple was better than most would assume. Luke through the help of his sister Leia had been able to secure supplies that allowed for a decent quality and quantity of food. He believed that a good healthy diet for his students would allow them to be at their best and the demands of being a Jedi would require a well balanced diet. 

“What does Master Luke have planned for us today.” Finn asks through some bites of food. 

“He wants us to run the course again, everything it has to offer.” Rey huffs out. It wasn’t a secret that she was no fan of the obstacle course. It wasn’t that she couldn’t run it but more so that the stupid training droid would throw her off. Didn’t help that the thing stung for days if you were to get hit and that part required them to be blindfolded. “Thankfully he wants us to run it together. Something about teamwork.” 

“Is that it?” Finn chuckled. “C’mon Rey, it’s not that bad, with the both of us, it’ll be a piece of cake!” 

“You’re right. Things are always better with you around.” 

“Same goes for you.” Finn lifts his glass of juice before taking a sip.

* * *

Finishing their meal and reaching the start of the course, located within the woods a good way from the main complex of the Jedi Temple, they waited for Luke to call them for the go ahead.

Rey sat legs crossed on a tree stump fiddling with her lightsaber while Finn leaned on a tree watching her. “You’re cute when you’re focused you know?” He jests.

“Shut up.” Rey laughs and picks up a broken twig with the force before flinging it towards him. 

Finn noticing the flying stick headed his way reached up to deflect it but was interrupted when Luke appeared on the imagecaster they carried with them.

“What are you two doing?” 

“Oh uh… nothing! Just waiting for you Master Luke.” 

Luke didn’t question them further. “Very well. Rey, you’ll be leading the way this time and Finn will follow. I’ve programmed the droids to fire more rapidly so you’ll have to be more vigilant. I’m sure you both can handle it. You may begin when you see fit.”

“Understood.” They both spoke and Luke ended the call.

“Lead the way.” Finn gestures before helping Rey off the tree stump offering his hand. Though she didn’t need the help, she was always willing to take his hand.

Rey took the lead and Finn followed, stealing glances at her, admiring the sway with each step.

“I could feel you staring at me.”

“What? I’m not staring… I’m just uh… admiring the view.” He teases.

“Oh? Is that what it’s called?” Rey speeds up, causing her ass to bounce more for Finn to “admire.”

Approaching the beginning of the course Rey turned to Finn. “Ready?”

“Right begins you.” Finn gives her a reassuring smile. 

Rey brings her lightsaber out. It’s a tubular black hilt, smooth to the touch with small intricate ridges and geometry running throughout, providing better grip. Unlike other lightsabers with a button to turn on, Rey opted for a twist switch, in one easy flick it would ignite, the ridges of the switch allowing her thumb to engage it from wherever he gripped it, reducing the need to fiddle around to find the one switch. She flicks it easily and a blue blade hums through the air.

Finn couldn’t help but admire the powerful woman before him, the way she’s looking at him and how her eyes seem to sparkle with her lightsaber at her side. Wanting to impress her as well, He reaches to his side and brings his lightsaber out. It’s a grey hilt, more rectangular than round. White accents run along the edges of the hilt. Switching it on, a green blade greets him. He smiles softly at Rey who returns it. Rey whips around and they begin their training. 

* * *

They finished early, way earlier than expected. On their way back, they noticed Ben talking with some of the other classmates. Would it be correct to refer to them as his friends? No one knew for sure but Ben did hang around them if he were to be around anyone. Ben seemed to notice them as well, sending death glares their way, as if to tell them to mind their own business.

“Have you ever noticed something seems off about Ben lately?” Rey asks Finn as they walk side by side.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure… he seems a lot quieter and I sense conflict within him…”

“Hmm. Now that you mention it yeah. Might just be a phase or something, if it continues we can give Master Luke a tip, he is his uncle after all.”

“You’re right…” Rey sighs, hopefully that’ll be the end of it, if she was being honest she couldn’t care less for Ben, nephew of Master Luke or not. Being years older than them Ben had tried bullying them both but they’ve gotten older and were now able to hold their own so he’s stopped bothering them. 

* * *

Weeks passed and the whole Ben thing seems to be behind them. It seemed it was just a phase and Rey nor Finn no longer felt that feeling anymore, whether it was resolved or cut off, they couldn’t tell, hoping Luke had help sort out any issue. 

The sun was setting, leaving the sky a warm orange glow. The air was cool, a slight breeze whistled throughout. 

Finn and Rey had another training session out in the woods alone. It had been one of the sessions that took all day, not that they minded. Being in the presence of the other was always worthwhile for them. 

They had finished hours earlier but had chosen to stay in the woods. They knew their way around and the moonlight would be more than enough to maneuver around. They decided to stay because they had so little time to themselves back at the Temple, which is why they’re here now, behind a thick tree making out, practically devouring one another’s face. Out here no one would disturb their peace and quiet.

“You’re so perfect.” Finn said breathlessly.

“You are too.” She dug her finger into his scalp, massaging the back of his head.

Suddenly the weather began to take a turn for the worse. Dark clouds hovered overhead, a light sprinkle came first.

“Where did this weather come from?” They both looked up into the sky. 

“We should head back before we’re stuck out here in the rain.” Finn broke away from their embrace and took Rey’s hand as they made the trek back.

Almost back to their rooms, it began to rain down hard. Everything was drenched in rain. The air felt thick, that feeling they had a few weeks ago had returned. Something was off…

Suddenly in the sky a lightning bolt cracked through the air sending a bright flash of light followed by a roaring thunder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter to bridge the gap for the next chapter.

They never made it back to their rooms.

As they approached the outskirts of the main complex, they were hit with an oppressive heat. A faint orange glow soon grew and all they saw was flames. Flames so strong that despite the pouring rain, seemed to grow.

Rey gasped, covered her mouth. “What?? What happened here?!?” Finn questioned, unsure of the next move.

“We have to find help!” Rey grabbed Finn’s hand as they rushed to where they knew Luke’s quarters was.

Rushing through the fire and dodging falling debris they were making progress. Strangely there was no one else out. It was odd no one else was outside seeking help or trying to stop the fires.

Turning a quarter for the final stretch, they stoppeds in their tracks. Off in the distance the recognizable glow of a blue lightsaber swung around. Luke’s quarters collapsed, though it was unburnt. The lightsaber in the distance then clashed with another blue one. As soon as they clashed the other blue one disappeared as whoever wielded the original lightsaber swung down.

Another lightning shot through the sky, briefly illuminating the area. Behind the person wielding the lightsaber stood the stilloutes of a number of mysterious people each holding a wide array of weapons. 

“Somethings not right…” Finn breathed out. He reached to his side for his weapon, there was no use taking any chances with wherever those people were. 

“I’m right behind you.” Rey gave him a reassuring pat before drawing her weapon as well.

They drew near. With each lightning strike to illuminate their surroundings, they saw bodies. Bodies of their classmates slain across the ground. 

Finally getting a good look they saw who it was. “Ben?” Finn tightened his grip on his lightsaber. 

“What have you done!?” Rey seethed. Ben was clearly the one behind this. He had massacred the entire temple and burnt it down. Luke was most likely gone as well.

Ben looked up at them. The look in his eyes bored into them with anger. “It’s Kylo Ren now.” He clenched his teeth and drew his lightsaber. The people behind him readied their weapons as well, each one of them had their own unique weapon as well as a helmet and mask that covered their faces. With his free hand, Ben picked up his and placed it on top of his head. “With the death of you both, the Jedi will cease to exist.” He spoke through the mask, his voice becoming more robotic.

Seeing as they were vastly outnumbered, Finn and Rey both reached out and pushed everyone they could with such force that sent them flying towards the trees behind. Cracks of bones and thuds on the ground told them they were most likely knocked out. The only one left standing was Ben, now known as Kylo Ren. Ren charged at them and Finn was the one to deflect the first blow. Ben was older than them so naturally he had more strength and had more training with the lightsaber. Finn and Rey were skilled in their own right but their experience was still shadowed by Ren’s ability.

Working to defend themselves, they slowly inch backwards.  _ We can’t beat him.  _ Finn thought, hoping Rey could hear him.

_ We have to get out of here or we’re both dead. _ She thought back, knowing Finn could hear her seeing as she heard him as well.

Mustering all their strength, they force pushed Kylo Ren back, but not before Rey could swing up with her lightsaber and cut through his mask and grazing his face underneath.

Putting distance between themselves and Ren, they ran. Run and run they did towards the hangar. 

Luckily for them, the ships were still intact, they were mostly transport ships, but they could get the work done. What mattered now was getting off word so that Kylo Ren would not be able to track them down. He had already killed everyone else and they did not want to be part of those who were killed. Live to fight another day they thought. 

Boarding one of the ships, Rey took control. She was always the better pilot of the two, though Finn was no slouch either. Working in synch with one another, they managed to get the ship airborne and soon off world.

“Where to?” Finn asks Rey as he works on the navicomputer.

“Anywhere, just get us somewhere far from this place.” 

Entering one of the further planets that was inhabited, they readied for the course. That is before they were struck by incoming fire, some managing to graze their rear engines.

“Punch it!” Finn shouted and Rey grabbed the hyperdrive switch and sent them careening through space.

* * *

Jumping out of lightspeed, the ship’s alarm system was going off, bright red lights flashing in the cockpit.

“What happened?” 

“Those bastards damaged our engines!” Rey tightened her grip on the controls. “It’s going to be a rough landing.” Finn held onto what he could and helped copilot the ship down.

What seemed like an eternity later, they successfully crash landed. To Rey’s credit the ship was mostly intact, the structure and insides at least. The engines were fried and the ship would not be flying anytime soon.

Getting a moment to breath, Finn reaches over and puts his hand on her shoulder. “Hey? You okay?”

“Yeah.” She smiles softly. “Where are we?”

“Jakku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Though the crash successfully landed, the ship was intact. 

Rey stood up from her seat. “We should check how the ship is doing… it took a beating.”

“Right.” Finn followed Rey who went into the maintenance locker to pick out tools ranging from wrenches to blowtorches. 

They looked over the interior of the ship. Thankfully everything seemed to still be functional. The generator still worked and everything was powered.

Making their way outside, they saw the true extent of the damages. 

“The thrusters are gone, looks like we won’t be flying out of here anytime soon.” Rey inspected.

“Could we possibly fix it?”

Rey approached the thrusters, running her hand along the side until she reached a latch. Opening it exposed the interior. Scanning over the parts she let out a heavy sigh. “Almost everything in there is burnt to a crisp, it’ll take almost a new set of parts to get this thing flying again.” 

“At least everything inside is fine.” Finn says, trying to be optimistic. 

Once back inside and out of the oppressive heat, they sat down. 

“So, what are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know… maybe there’s some town nearby where we can look for help.”

“We can go looking tomorrow.” Finn nodded out the window. The sun was setting and the sky took on a warm orange hue. 

They got up and headed towards the sleeping quarters of the ship. There were a few spacious bunks, so they opted to sleep in one together. It’s what they’ve done for as long as they’ve been “together” and they weren’t planning on stopping now. They snuggled up close together, though they had heat inside the ship, the temperature outside took a nosedive and it could be felt inside. 

Finn wrapped his arm around Rey, pulling her closer and Rey wrapped her arms around his forearms. Soon they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up early, they set out to look for help. They took extra measures to hide their lightsabers as they did not know exactly where they were and if they were being hunted down. Having any of the locals see a lightsaber could cause alarm and word can spread that there were two Jedi on the planet. 

After hours of trekking through the desert led by their instincts and the force, they saw the first sign of civilization. It looked like a small spaceport with different types of ships taking off and landing. 

They found out it was called Niima outpost and was more or less a trade port. Rey talked to some of the older locals, and was caught up with how things worked around here.

Niima Outpost was focused around scavenging parts from the wrecks around the planet. Wrecks left over from the days of the Galactic Civil War they held valuable components. It seemed everyone either worked as a scavenger or worked at the outpost itself, with Unkar Plutt essentially overseeing the whole operation.

Discussing their options together, they wager their best bet is to scavenge through the wrecks to earn some money or rations and maybe find parts for their ship.

—

Months had passed them by and by now they were getting into the swing of things. Careful not to create suspicion, they rarely used their lightsabers except when they were in a star destroyer and needed to cut through to scavenge parts. For their efforts, Unkar Plutt gave them half portions compared to what he would normally give because they were new. Despite this, Finn and Rey managed to scavenge enough parts for rations to last them weeks if they decided to take a break. 

In between their scavenging and resupply missions, mostly to gather more rations, water, and fuel for the generator, they would meditate and train in the force inside their ship that they had made their little home. Sometimes they’d even run courses throughout the interior of the Star Destroyers wrecks or even train there.

Despite their efforts, they found it almost impossible to find proper parts to repair the ship’s thrusters and it was too much of a risk to steal a ship as they would dock and leave within moments. Traders were weary of the locals and often only dealt with people they knew on the planet, again getting in and out with minimal contact. Their ship was a model that was not seen around these parts of the galaxy. Most parts were Imperial Specs and they obviously were incompatible with the ship they had.

Unwilling to use their lightsabers outside of their ship and the wrecks they scavenged through, Rey had built a quarterstaff with the same aesthetic as her lightsaber hilt. Finn on the other hand fielded an electrical baton. Though they rarely used their new weapons, there were instances where they would have to as theirs would try to steal what they’ve scavenged. 

* * *

“Finn?” Rey asked as they sat across one another.

“Yeah?”

“You think we’ll ever get off this planet?”

“I honestly don’t know… I hope so, some days I feel it’s close.” He reached out and held her hands.

“I think we’ll get off this planet one day.” She tells him, more so she tells herself.

“What do you think happened to Master Luke that night?” Finn finally asks. They hadn’t talked much about that night as neither were sure what exactly to make of it. It had happened so fast and they ran away, lucky to survive the massacre. 

“Do you think Ben killed him?” Rey pondered. It was Luke’s shack that was crumbled down as they say Ben cut through a peer of theirs.

“Master Luke is a tough one. I think he would have made it out one way or another.” Finn squeezes Rey’s hand.

“Do you… do you think anyone knows we’re still alive? Ben, or is it Kylo Ren now?” Rey remembers those words, now Ben has taken the name of Kylo Ren. “Any ways, Kylo Ren killed everyone… do you think anyone knows we’re alive?” 

Finn had no answer for her and instead shook his head. He stood up and offered his hand to Rey who took it. He helped her up and they proceeded towards the kitchen. They prepared their meal to the best of their ability given the sparse amount of proper ingredients.

They ate in silence with few mutters between them. They simply observed one another and occasionally smiled softly at one another. 

Finishing up their dinner and cleaning up, they headed to bed. Rey snuggled onto Finn’s side, her head above his heart, hearing each beat. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short. I’ve decided to mostly just skip through Jakku since there’s not much to be done besides scavenging. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a flashback to their time at the Jedi Temple and then after that will be their last moments on Jakku before re-entering the fold.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, next chapter will be the present.

**Two years ago**

Ever since they’d started their secret relationship, neither could get enough of one another. Their training sessions would be cut short, instead choosing to sit under the shade of the forest with Rey straddling Finn as he leaned against a tree. They would get lost in one another, long winded kisses and a battle to gain access deeper into one another’s mouths. 

Being at the top of their class had meant they were ahead of the other students, taking some time off to simply be a normal couple didn’t take away from what they could be learning. No one else was around to see them so it was a good time as any for them to be together. 

As time progressed, they both got bolder. Finn would explore his hands down her sides and back before landing on her plump ass and massaging the buns. Rey on the other hand would run her hands under his tunic, feeling his toned body and she would often grind on top of him. 

They never went beyond occasionally touched like that, both wanting to savor each moment they were together. Seeing as there was no rush in their relationship. They’ve been able to keep it a secret for so long, it seemed almost impossible for anyone to find our. Anyone except Poe Dameron.

Poe Dameron was the son of some good friends of Leia, Master Luke’s sister, and he was a hell of a pilot. He would often run resupply missions with his father to the Jedi Temple. During his numerous trips, he had befriended Finn and to a lesser extent Rey. It wasn’t until one particular trip that Poe suspected and later found out about them. 

Finn had brought Rey along to greet Poe. He observed them as they conversed, eyeing them suspiciously and noticing little details throughout the conversation, from the way they were way too close together to the way they blushed at one another. It was fairly obvious to Poe as they basically eye fucked one another in front of him.

Rey had to run to take care of some things, leaving just Poe and Finn. 

“So, how long have you two been together?” He asked straightforwardly once Rey was for sure, a sly smile adorned his face as he leaned up against the wall.

“What are you talking about Poe?” Finn tries to deflect.

“You know what I’m talking about. You and Rey. How long have you two been more than just friends?”

Finn’s cheeks began to burn as he avoided Poe’s gaze. “A few months…” Finn mumbled quickly.

“What? You want to repeat that buddy?” Poe teases, having heard Finn clearly but wanting him to say it again. 

“A couple of months.” Finn said clearer and louder.

“Oh.” Poe’s smile grew wider. “Wait, I thought you Jedi and your code forbade relationships and all that?”

Finn nervously looked away. “Yeah, still do… please don’t tell anyone, please.” He pleaded, finally looking straight into Poe’s eyes.

Poe noticed the pleading nature. “My lips are sealed, just maybe stop being so obvious about it buddy.” He chuckled and pats Finn on the shoulder. “Good job with her though.” He says, referring to Rey.

If possible, Finn blushes even more. “I gotta go catch up with Rey, I’ll see you before you leave?” 

“Sure thing. Go get her buddy.” Poe pats Finn on the shoulder before they depart.

Later that day, Finn tells Rey that Poe knows about their relationship and seeing how Poe said they were so obvious, they worked to try and stop being so bloody obvious. In public they would keep their distance from one another, they would stop ogling one another, and most importantly they would act like friends rather than anything more.

* * *

**A year ago**

Luke was awoken by the sound of thunder outside. Something was off, he felt it. Thunderstorms were a rarity on the planet and from the looks of it, there were no signs of a storm brewing from what he could recall. 

Then it hit him, the pain and subsequent silencing of numerous life forces around him. It’s what Old Ben Kenobi must've felt when the first Death Star blew up his sister’s world of Alderaan. He rushed to grab his robes and lightsaber. Pushing the door to his hut open, he was hit with the downpour of rain and strong winds. It was dark out, but his instincts showed him the way.

Making his way around, he came to a full stop, before he saw it, he heard the hum of lightsabers cutting swiftly through the air. Then he saw it, a group of strangers in robes, and at the center was who he assumed was their leader. Said leader had a blue lightsaber in his hand. The figure cut through a person as Luke observed the body fall to the ground. Behind them were the burning embers of his temple, of his academy.

He sensed one of the figures, the leader. “Ben.” He says in disbelief.

Upon hearing that name, the leader takes off his helmet, his eyes burning red as they bore back into Luke’s eyes. “What have you done Ben?” 

His eyes flared. “It’s Kylo Ren now, and the Jedi ends tonight.”

“Why?” It was a simple question as Luke tried to grasp why his nephew would do all of this.

“The dark side has shown me the way. The Jedi are weak and must be destroyed.” 

Kylo Ren then ignites his lightsaber and walks slowly towards Luke, his lightsaber dragging along the ground sparking and burning a path that glowed brightly in the darkness of the storm clouds.

Seeing their commander approach a new target, the Knights of Ren advanced alongside him. The Knights of Ren were sent by Snoke to aid specifically for this moment, the moment Ben Solo would take the mantle of Kylo Ren. They’d been hidden under the noses of the Jedi and revealed themselves when Kylo Ren made the first move, joining his side and adorning the clocks and armor of Ren.

Luke was at a loss of word, he had lost everything he’s worked for in restoring the Jedi Order. He believes he failed his students in protecting them, and failed to prevent his own nephew from turning to the dark side. He had nothing to live for he thought, everything has been stripped from him he believes at that moment. He owed it to everyone to stop his nephew, before it was too late.

So he reaches under his robes and brings out his lightsaber. Kylo Ren goes into a sprint and two the clash blades, the glow of green and blue lighting up the surroundings.

They exchanged numerous more blows before Luke raised his hand seeing as the Knights of Ren were now advancing on him. He tried to push them back with the force, but was met with resistance from Kylo Ren who held his hand up. 

They struggled in the tug of war in the force. Suddenly a surge of dark energy within his nephew, his eyes widened as Kylo Ren sent him flying back and crashing into the wall of his hut. It was with such force that he broke through the walls, his back in pain as the hit crumpled around him, burying him beneath the rubble.

The last thing he heard before everything went dark was the voice of Rey. She was still alive, which means Finn was with her…

* * *

An eerie calm only interrupted by the crackle of fire and R2D2’s beeps woke Luke up. He pushed his way through the rubble, catching a searching R2 by surprise. He knelt next to the droid, placing his robotic hand on the dome of the droid as they looked upon the burning rubble of the temple. He’d truly failed everyone, his nephew had gotten away and the Jedi were gone. He didn’t know what happened with Rey and Finn, for all he knows they could be dead within the rubble. 

He’d failed and all he chose to do now was to go into hiding. R2 had agreed to stay behind to spread the word but Luke could no longer stay around, he couldn’t see anyone else knowing he failed them and the dark side has returned. He buried those he could and tried his best to give them a proper resting ground.

Bidding R2 goodbye and leaving a map with where he would go, knowing it would never be discovered by his enemies. He uncovered his old X-wing, Red Five, and took to the skies, leaving the planet.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I’ll try getting chapters out faster.
> 
> Feedback as always is appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

After a long day of scavenging and working around their little ship, Finn and Rey washed and then settled in their bed. It had been so long that they’ve been on the planet, they simply stopped keeping track of the time, with only the faintest of ideas that it was most likely a year by then. 

Lying in bed, Rey cuddled into Finn’s side as they both had a holovid playing. They’d managed to find a holovid player on the ship and weeks later they were able to get the thing working. The ship already had some holovids but they were also able to find some new ones when they went into town to trade.

Rey had her leg draped over Finn’s when her thigh felt him underneath. There had been countless occasions when their attraction for one another were apparent but neither acted on it rey distinctively remembers the mornings when she would wake up before Finn and felt him poking at her back and sometimes her butt. She wouldn’t admit to anyone that sometimes she found herself grinding on him.

Though they were still a couple and would embrace and share kisses that would sometimes become heated and sloppy, they hadn’t gone all the way, not since their first time. It’s been months and they hadn’t had sex again and they weren’t bothered, for the most part. 

Tonight felt different, the energy in the air was out of the norm but in a good way. Without speaking, Rey caught Finn by surprise as she got up and straddled him, pulling his attention from the holovid to her. In the faint light from the holovid, they stared at each other and their breaths became rapid, their heartbeats beating loudly. 

Finn smiles slightly as he hardens from Rey’s movement above him. They both knew where this was going and neither seemed to want it to stop. “You sure?” He asks as he smooths his hands up and down her back. 

“It’s been forever Finn, I want this, do you?” She eyes him curiously.

“Yes.” He mutters before they crash their lips together. Their hands aimless roamed around trying to grasp whatever clothing they could in order to remove it as fast as possible. 

Rey reaches in between them and releases the restraints from Finn’s trousers he wore to sleep and pulled them off. Luckily for her, Finn never wore a shirt to bed, claiming he enjoyed the cool air of the desert night and it would get too warm when the sun rose. Finn’s hard member sprang free and Rey’s eyes widened at the sight, it had been a while since she saw him like this after all. 

Finn first reached the hem of Rey’s shorts, pushing them down her legs and Rey helped flick them off. After giving her butt a good kneading, he worked his way up and helped her unwrap the wraps she had around her breasts. It felt painfully slow but they’d finally got the wraps off, releasing the pair of breasts to the air. Finn reached up slowly and cupped them both. They perfectly fit in his hand as he gave them a light squeeze before running his thumb over the rosy peaks. 

Rey shuddered as Finn lapsed around her breasts, moaning loudly, it wasn’t as if anyone would hear them she thought to herself. Rey snatched Finn away from her breasts and kissed him hungrily, tasting herself on his lips. Meanwhile Finn ran his hands up to her three buns and slowly did them one by one. Her short hair fell, touching her shoulders, and Finn couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she looked all the time. He ran his hands through her silky smooth hair as their lips contributed to move against one another.

Separating to gather their breaths, Rey spit into her hand before reaching down and coating Finn’s cock and began rubbing him. Now it was Finn’s turn to moan albeit he was quieter about it. Finn however wasn’t going to let himself be pleased, he had to return the favor as well, so he reached down with one hand and began to rub her cunt before his fingers were coated in her juices and he inserted a finger, followed by another causing Rey to whimper even louder. 

They resumed their kisses and exploration before Rey made the move. She positioned herself on top of him. Now soaking wet with want, she rubbed his member with her juices before finally sinking slowly down on him. It took a while for ever to finally adjust again to his length. Once her body felt proper, it was as if they were made for one another, two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

Slowly she began to bounce on him, her speed ever so slightly increasing. Finn fucked into her, hitting the right spot with each thrust inside. He reached down and cupped her ass, assisting in her movements. Through the entire duration of their activities they never broke eye contact for a period of time, instead wandering deep into each other as if in understanding. 

She rode him for longer before Finn flipped them over and began to pound into her. Her legs spread and wrapped around him to give him greater access to go deeper. They stopped momentarily, inches apart as they stared at each other, eyes wandering across the features of their faces, admiring each other. Breathing softly, Finn cupped her face and ran his thumb across the side of her cheeks. He couldn’t believe she was real and here with him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way and he sensed she felt the same, their connection in the force telling him so. His heart swelled as he went back down as he pushed in and kissed her deeply and the two resumed. 

“I’m close.” Rey whimpered out as she bit her lips, her senses overloaded with pleasure and occasionally her eyes roll to the back of her head. Finn reached a hand down in between them and began to circle around her nub as he continued to fuck into her. 

Shortly after she came under him, her body shaking with pleasure as she rode it out. Finn quickly followed as her cunt clenched around here and he spilled into her, his cum completely coating her inner walls. Once he softened, he pulled out and was followed by some of his cum dripping out from her.

They laid side by side as Finn hugged her from the side. “That was amazing.” Rey breathed out.

“Yeah.” Finn smiled to himself. “We should’ve been doing that sooner.”

“Well we have all the time in the world now.” She says and Finn kissed the side of her forehead. They drifted off, their holovid in back silently playing through the end credits.

* * *

Rey woke up first, shortly followed by Finn when he felt her shuffling around in bed. They showered together before going about their day. Finn was to check on their ship for repairs and any problems that may arise while Rey was to head to Niima Outpost with their scavenged parts to trade and restock their supplies. 

Kissing one another goodbye, they set out. Climbing in her speeder, Rey made her way towards the outpost, a small trail was forming from all the previous trips they had made. 

The trip was uneventful until she overheard the frantic beeps of a droid. Coming to a complete haul, she decided to investigate the noise, grabbing her quarterstaff from the speeder as she ran over the sandy dune.

She spotted the source of the noise, a small droid trapped under some netting by another scavenger. It was clear to her that it was a Teedo, natives of Jakku she had learned, also managing to pick up some basic Teedospeak as not everyone spoke basic on the planet. 

Shouting at the Teedo, she rushed over and worked furiously to free the poor droid from the net. Surprisingly it was Teedo, who for some odd reason took the name of his species as his own. Arguing with Teedo, he finally relented and figured it was too much of a hassle for one droid and was soon on his way. 

The droid was grateful for her help, asking who that was.

“That’s just Teedo. He just wants you for parts. He’s no respect for anyone.” Rey adjusted the droids antenna. “There you go, looks good now.” She smiled at the droid who cheerfully chirped a thank you.

“I’m Rey, what’s your name?” She questioned the droid as she wiped some dirt off his dome head. “BB-8? That’s a good name, it fits you.”

“Can’t leave you alone out here, come one, we’ll help you find your way back.” Rey offers and gestures for the droid to follow. 

“Who’s we? Well that would be me and Finn, you’ll love him.” She answered his question as they walked back to her speeder. 

Helping the droid on board was easier than expected, simply using the force the lift BB-8 onto the netting she had on the side of the speeder. “Well stop by for supplies before heading back to our place, you won’t find much help at Niima outpost.” She said to which BB-8 agreed, already trusting her and knowing his owner would not be there, it was best to stay with Rey.

Gathering what supplies that would fit her speeder, she made her way back with BB-8 in tow. There was still more to get but they would return tomorrow and she would bring Finn along to maximize cargo capacity. 

“Finn! I’m back!” She shouted from outside before making her way inside. She helped BB-8 off the speeder before entering their ship. 

Finn popped out of the corner, rushing over and giving her a light hug. Separating, he noticed their guest.

Before he was able to question, Rey cut him off. “This is BB-8, I found him on my way and he says he’s looking for his owner.”

Finn nodded and knelt down to be level with the droid. “Hey, I’m Finn and it’s nice to meet you BB-8.” The droid stuck out his lighter, as if to give Finn a thumbs up.

“We would be glad to help. Who are you looking for?” 

“Poe Dameron?” They both say in surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Teedo was also a person and a species that lived on Jakku. The Teedo that Rey saves BB-8 from was also named Teedo.
> 
> Anywho, next chapter will be escape from Jakku. 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

After bringing in the haul that Rey brought with her, they sat down and tried conversing with the droid. BB-8 barely trusted Rey and was unsure of Finn, skeptical of both of them. Seeing they would have to prove to BB-8 that they were indeed Jedi and knew Poe Dameron, they retrieved their lightsabers. 

BB8 whistled impressively as the blue and green lightsaber glowed in the room. Next they showed him the force, first starting off with lifting a few small things until they got to lifting him up. BB8 was even more impressed and began to warm to them both, finally relenting and asked them for help finding Poe.

BB8 told them of his story and how he belonged to Poe. They were sent by Genera Leia to Jakku to retrieve vital information about the whereabouts of her brother, Luke Skywalker.

At the mention of Luke Skywalker they stopped the droid. “Master Luke?” Rey asks.

“Master Luke is alive?” Finn questions following Rey.

The droid grew even more excited, and continued his story. They were able to get the data but they were separated after the First Order arrived. BB8 now carries the information and had to get to Resistance and was running from the First Order. 

“We can help.” Rey gleefully offered. “We were students of his before everything fell apart.” 

“Yeah, we didn’t know if Master Luke made it out.” Finn says in disbelief. BB8 began rolling around excitedly.

“We can leave as soon as possible, the ships almost back to working order, maybe we’ll get lucky with spare parts tomorrow.” 

* * *

The next day they were woken up early by BB8 who nudged them in their sleep. “Okay okay, were up.” Finn groaned as he sat up. 

“Good morning BB8” Rey greeted the droid and patted his dome head.

Finishing their preparations for the day, they jumped onto their speeder and rode towards Niima Outpost. 

Arriving they made their way to Unkar Plutt’s stall to sell the leftover scraps they had. BB8 followed closely behind, not wanting to lose track of his only help on this planet. Rey tried to haggle with Unkar who was trying to drive a hard bargain for their scraps, insisting that demand was not as high and he would not pay them much in return.

Unkar took notice of the droid, offering them more to which BB8 beeped worryingly. His worries were quashed when Rey assured him they wouldn’t sell him off. Seeing as they wouldn’t get anything good, they walked away. Unknown to them, Unkar had called his goons to help seize the droid, knowing how much one of the BB models would sell for.

Reaching another part of the market, they were ambushed by four thugs who tried to steal the droid. It would’ve been a difficult fight for anyone else but Finn and Rey were anything but. They easily fended off the attackers, Rey knocking two out with the same blow of her staff while Finn hit one so hard that it sent him careening towards the other. 

Their little scuffle did not go unnoticed as BB8 warned them that there were First Order stormtroopers in the area searching for him. They drew attention to themselves and the stormtroopers spotted them.

“We’ve spotted the droid.” One of them spoke into his comms as the others rushed towards them.

“Stop right there!” One of them shouted.

Finn grabbed Rey’s hand and they ran, to where they didn’t know, but they knew they had to get out of there. BB8 hurried along behind them.

Soon the roar of TIE fighters filled the sky and the marketplace was in disarray as more and more stormtroopers showed up, knocking everything over.

“We have to get out of here!” 

“There’s a quad jumper just up ahead, we can use that!” 

“What about that one?” Finn pointed to the side to a covered ship. 

“That one’s garbage!” 

Behind them the TIEs rained down fire, sending sand and dirt high into the air. The TIEs came in for another run, this time shooting the quadjumper in front of them.

Rey stared in disbelief, but quickened her resolve. “The garbage’ll do!” They turned swiftly and ran towards the covered ship, this time Rey took Finn’s hand as they sprinted towards it.

Climbing in, they rushed to the cockpit. “Finn get to the gunner position, I can pilot it from here.” 

Finn did as he was bid and climbed down the stairs into the gunner seat. Rey powered the ship and before long they were airborne.

They were still being chased by the TIEs, Rey managing to skillfully maneuver their ship throughout the destroyed Star destroyers as Finn dispatched the TIEs one by one.

Successfully they destroyed all the TIEs that trailed them, allowing for a moment to breathe. Handing controls to BB8, Rey rushed out in search of Finn. He had the same idea and the two met just outside the room that led to the gunner position.

“Rey! That was some amazing flying!”

“Great shooting Finn!”

They praised each other for their efforts escaping the TIE fighters, ending in a warm hug. Finn kisses her forehead which was now sweaty but he could care less, they were safe and together as they’ve always been. 

“Let’s get BB8 back to the Resistance.” 

They went back to the cockpit and began the ascent into space. “What about our ship?” Finn asked.

“Doesn’t matter Finn. We’re finally out of that place and soon we’ll see everyone again.” Rey smiles at him. It was true, they didn’t have personal belongings of matter on that ship of theirs. What they needed they had with them, their lightsabers, the clothes on their back, and most importantly, each other.

“So BB8 where’s the Resistance base?” Finn asked the droid who chirped a response.

“D’Qar?” Rey repeated after him. “Do you have the coordinates?” 

BB8 rushed over to the console and plugged into the system and entered in the coordinates. They jumped to light speed as they headed to the Resistance. In each one of them their anticipation grew, after so long they would be back with those they knew, it seemed the day would never come. 

* * *

Hours later they exited lightspeed. Ahead of them laid the lush green planet of D’Qar.

Rey stared out. “Never thought I would see so much green again.” 

Finn reached out and held her hand. “We’re finally out of there Rey.” He smiles softly, looking at her. 

“This is Lieutenant Connix, identify yourself freighter.” Their moment interrupted by a call from the planet below.

Scrambling to respond, Rey reaches over. “This is Rey and Finn, we have BB-8 with us. He asked for our help and he told us it would be here. He says he’s with the Resistance and has the key to finding Master Luke.”

Moments of silence passed as they awaited clearance. During that time, two X-wing fights flew up and trailed them. 

“Rey? Finn?” The soft recognizable voice of Leia came over the comms. “Is that really you?”

“Leia?” 

“Who else would it be.” She teases them.

“We were stranded for a while but we made it out.” Finn chuckled.

“That’s good to hear dear. You’re cleared to land.”

“Thank you Leia.” Rey spoke before taking the controls as they descended down. 

Touching down on the landing pad, they exited the ship and there stood Leia, as radiant as ever with the biggest smile she could muster. 

Without speaking Finn and Rey ran into her arms and hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
